Seven Mornings 'Verse
by madeira3188
Summary: Monday Morning: Harry knows he's begging, but he doesn't care. - A series of vignettes, illustrating how Harry and Draco spend their mornings. -
1. Sunday Morning

**Title:** Sunday Morning  
**Author:** **madeira3188**  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Character/Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Category:** EWE. Established relationship.  
**Authors Notes:** Fluff. So much so, that you'd think I doused it with two gallons of fabric softener.

* * *

Harry thinks it doesn't get any better than Sunday mornings. Sunday mornings mean lounging in bed until mid-noon. It means ignoring responsibilities for a few hours, in favour of tracing and licking every outline of the man beside him.

It's not often that they have free time like this -- and when they do -- all he really wants is to lavish his attention fully on Draco and bathe him with his love.

But Draco is still sleeping, so Harry waits, caressing the small patch of skin under Draco's thumb.

He watches the rise and fall of Draco's chest, his lover seemingly set on ignoring the allure of the morning sun.

Harry remembers a time when a scene like this would have been nothing but a far-fetched dream. He remembers the barbed words, the bruising punches, and the cutting words exchanged between the two of them.

He thanks all of the deities in the universe, because these days, Draco's taunts are riddled with affectionate smiles, and Draco's touches are accompanied by cotton-soft kisses that leaves him aching for more.

He stares as the crystalline light coming from the window spills on the milky expanse of Draco's naked skin. He drops a gentle kiss on the hollow of Draco's neck, breathing in the lilac scent that seems to permeate from Draco's very being.

"Go back to sleep, Harry," Draco calls quietly. "It's too early to be up."

Harry smiles, as he continues to thread his fingers through the silken locks of his lover's hair. "I will, in a minute," he responds. "Just want to look at you some more, that's all."

"You stalker," Draco grins, eyes still closed, as he burrows further into the warmth of Harry's skin.

Harry pulls him closer, and whispers, "Ah. But you love me, anyway."

"I do, Harry, I really do."


	2. Monday Morning

**Title:** Monday Morning  
**Author:** Madeira3188  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Character/Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** R  
**Category:** EWE. Established relationship.  
**Authors Notes:** Fluff and schmoop, with a dash of porn. Part of the **sevenmornings!verse**.

* * *

Harry flutters his eyes open, glances at the alarm clock perched on his bedside table, and sees that once again, the weekend has escaped him, and it is now Monday.

He sighs. He reaches blindly for his lover, but touches nothing except for the sheets - soiled from the intensity of their lovemaking from the night before. Panic begins to well in his gut, but it is quickly quenched as he feels a pleasing sensation pooling around his groin.

Harry lets out a litany of garbled words and curses as the wet heat of Draco's mouth slowly envelops his cock.

"Fuck, _Draco_," he moans, as Draco sucks him in completely. He could feel the tip of his cock scraping against the back of Draco's throat. He wants so badly to grab Draco's head and push his cock deeper into the cavern of Draco's mouth, in and out, but he knows it would end too soon, and he wants the sensations to last a little bit longer.

Draco pulls back, and swirls his tongue at the head of Harry's cock, before travelling down its length again, his hands sliding up and down where his mouth cannot reach.

"Merlin, Draco...fuck, please...suck me." Harry knows he's begging, but he doesn't care. He tries to encourage Draco to go deeper, to suck harder, but words fail him, and all he is left with are deep guttural sounds escaping from his lips.

He grips the rumpled sheets tightly, his body tensing, as his balls becomes surrounded by sweet hot moisture. He feels strong satiny fingers wrap around his cock, stroking him, coaxing him to completion.

"Come for me, Harry." His body tingles at the warmth of Draco's breath against his skin, and suddenly, he finds himself undone. He cries out as his body arches up, his seed splattering all over his taut stomach and Draco's hands.

Harry sees Draco wipe away the evidence of his passion, and feels him slowly ascend up the length of his body. Draco settles on his lap, and leans down to capture his lips. Their lips close around each other, and Harry pushes into Draco's mouth. They kiss hungrily, tongues intertwining, and Harry moans as his senses become girded by the sweet taste of Draco.

Draco breaks away, and leaves a trail of kisses from Harry's mouth to his forehead. "Good morning," he whispers.

Harry grins. "Good morning." He wraps his hand around the back of Draco's neck and pulls him into a searing kiss. He lets his other hand meander down Draco's body, seeking to touch the already hardened flesh of his lover.

There's going to be a shit load of paper work to do today from the McLaggen case, and he's pretty sure the Ministry still hasn't fixed the leak in his office.

But as long as he has Draco to wake him up, he knows that problems be damned, he's going to keep on loving Monday mornings for a long, long time.


End file.
